


Quidditch et société sorcière

by Oceanna



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De l'intégration des nés-moldus à la société, Faux livre, Gen, Parallèle avec le foot, Quidditch, Reflexion de serdaigle..., Sociologie ?, Société
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: "Le Quidditch occupe donc une place sociale importante dans la société sorcière. Lieu facile d’accès, populaire mais aussi lieu de mémoire et de tradition, il incarne un sport qui rassemble la société dans son ensemble, qu’importe l’origine et la classe sociale.(...)Comment expliquer qu’une telle tolérance perdure même aux moments les plus hystériques de la pureté du sang ?"Ou : laissez une serdaigle écrire un UA et elle vous fera des écrits de sociologie sur le Quidditch...





	Quidditch et société sorcière

**4\. Un lieu d’intégration ?**

Le Quidditch occupe donc une place sociale importante dans la société sorcière. Lieu facile d’accès, populaire mais aussi lieu de mémoire et de tradition, il incarne un sport qui rassemble la société dans son ensemble, qu’importe l’origine et la classe sociale.

Ce rôle social a été longtemps essentiel à l’équilibre de la société sorcière jusqu’au XXIème siècle. En effet, à une époque où les grandes familles sorcière tenaient la majorité du pouvoir politique, le Quidditch représentait le seul espoir d’une ascension sociale rapide pour des personnes d’origine modeste – nés-moldus ou sang-mêlés de familles récentes. Il représentait très souvent un moyen de croire que le système social n’avantageait que peu les grandes familles et qu’on pouvait se passer de leurs réseaux. Les autres disciplines magiques demandent une bonne culture générale et des bibliothèques familiales accumulées au fil des générations : il n’est pas impossible d’y réussir, mais il faut généralement trouver un mentor ou un mécène pour avoir les entrées nécessaires à une reconnaissance sociale souvent très tiède. Cela explique que les nés-moldus et les sangs-mêlés aient choisis en majorité des carrières dans l’enseignement, le fonctionnariat ou dans des disciplines moins légitimes ou plus récentes. Le Quidditch est un espace où la réussite d’un Né-Moldu semble normale à l’ensemble de la société. Par exemple, le _Quidditch à travers les âges_ présente une parité presque parfaite dans les personnalités présentées que les autres livres d’histoire sorcière peinent à atteindre malgré les actions d’associations nés-moldus pour mettre en valeur leur influence dans la société sorcière.

Ce rôle est assumé parmi les élites. En 1832, Hannibal Evermonde affirme dans un discours : « o_n ne peut certes pas observer de différence dans les prouesses physique entre les moldus et les sorciers. Là où la supériorité du sang se fait sentir, ce sont dans les prouesses magiques que permettent le choix répété d’alliances de sang _». En 1906, Roderick Lestrange s’amuse dans une lettre : « _tout le monde peut faire fonctionner un balai, mais c’est à l’épreuve du transplanage que l’on sépare le bon sang du mauvais _». Ces exemples illustrent bien comment on peut rationaliser que le Quidditch ne soit pas un lieu où la supériorité du sang puisse s’exprimer. Cela n’empêche pas Justin Gore de demander dans un article virulent qu’on demande aux sportifs de prouver la pureté de leur sang en 1937 ou la famille Woodcroft de cesser son mécénat pour l’équipe de Préaulard en 1915 en affirmant qu’ils ne veulent plus soutenir un sport « _qui a tant été infiltré par la vermin_e ». Ces dernières prises de positions sont extrêmement rares, même dans les familles acquises aux idées sages et même pendant le XXème siècle lors des moments de paniques des grandes familles de Sang-Pur. Le Quidditch rassemble presque par définition.

Il y est donc normal de voir des sorciers de naissance obscure réussir leur carrière. Joan Forbes dont la carrière se déroule entre 1978 et 2021 raconte dans ses mémoires : _« J’ai aimé passionnément le Quidditch parce que c’était un lieu où les gens s’attendaient à ce que je gagne. Ce que je faisais sur le terrain de Poudlard était de mon seul mérite et mes succès n’étaient pas soumis à l’examen de la chance et de ma relation avec mes enseignants et mes camarades. »_

Comment expliquer qu’une telle tolérance perdure même aux moments les plus hystériques de la pureté du sang ? Une raison évidente peut tout de suite être avancée : si une carrière dans le Quidditch peut mener à une bonne intégration symbolique dans la société sorcière et à un certain enrichissement des joueurs, ce succès ne se traduit que très rarement dans un rôle actif dans le pouvoir décisionnaire sorcier. Bien sûr, il est possible que les joueurs utilisent leur renommée pour défendre des causes qui leur tiennent à cœur, mais il s’agit d’initiatives personnelles. Elles tombent toutes sous le coup d’une injonction paradoxale : les joueurs de Quidditch sont des membres importants et célébrés de la société, ils sont importants, peuvent utiliser leur célébrité pour fédérer la société sorcière, mais ils ne peuvent pas espérer la _changer_.

La carrière de Jonathan Spinnet (1929-1967) représente en de nombreux points l’exception qui confirme la règle. Fils naturel d’Ewan Crabbe, il fait des études plutôt moyennes à Poudlard où il se fait déjà remarquer comme capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il continue sa carrière de joueur professionnel dans les années qui suivent, et permet aux Catapultes de Caerphilly de se propulser à la première place du championnat anglais pendant six ans de suite, et permet à l’équipe d’Angleterre d’obtenir la troisième place à la Coupe mondiale de Quidditch de 1932 et la seconde place à celle de 1936. Il s’illustre aussi en inventant plusieurs manœuvres de coopération entre attrapeurs et batteurs dont évidement la pince de Spinnet. Sa simplicité et son charisme l’ont rendu très populaire, ce qui joue un grand rôle lors du procès Spinnet-Crabbe. En effet, les héritiers d’Ewan Crabbe découvrent en 1948 que leur père lègue à sa maîtresse quelques objets sentimentaux et la propriété où elle était installée depuis plus de trente ans, et veulent faire annuler le testament. Pendant le procès, Jonathan Spinnet sait utiliser ses connaissances en relations publiques et sa popularité pour se présenter en fils respectueux et modeste, laissant aux médias le soin de compléter par : « victime de l’avidité de sangs-purs aigris ». Durant les vingt années qui suivirent, il interviendra à de nombreuses reprises pour mobiliser l’opinion dans plusieurs combats pour l’égalité de fait entre les sang-purs et le reste de la société sorcière. En 1968, les Réformistes lui proposent de candidater pour le siège de McMillan contre Antonin Dolohov pour les Sages et il parvient à remporter un scrutin qui s’annonçait serré.

Son impact dans la société lui permet de servir d’exemple en oubliant généralement la présence de son père. En effet, les enfants naturels sont reconnus par la société Sang-Pur dès lors que leur parent les reconnaît – et c’était certainement le cas d’Ewan Crabbe, qui s’est toujours débrouillé pour être présent et aider leurs études. Jonathan Spinnet n’a certes pas de nom, mais il n’est pas non plus étrangers aux calculs politiques et aux mœurs des Sang-Purs et a certainement su en jouer tout au long de ses carrières. Il serait erroné de voir dans Jonathan Spinnet un avatar de la bonne société Sang-Pure. Cependant il serait tout aussi gênant d’oublier qu’il n’en possédait pas les codes qui lui ont permis d’éviter les maladresses de mauvais goût. Il ne faut pas oublier que de son vivant, son père l’a présenté à ses amis et qu’il a toujours eu ses entrées dans des fêtes et des salons qui lui seraient restés clos sans le nom de son père pour le soutenir. On se souviendra par exemple du moment où sa mère étant malade, il n’hésite pas à prendre pour lui le nom de Crabbe afin qu’un médecin méprisant prenne au sérieux l’affliction de Mme Spinnet. Dans ses mémoires, il remarque juste après la venue d’Aurora Prewett pour lui proposer d’être candidat au siège sortant :

> « j’étais un pari intéressant pour les Réformistes, enthousiasmés par ma carrière et les causes que je choisissait de défendre. Mais pour quelqu’un comme Aurora et la majorité des personnes qui voteraient pour moi, j’étais aussi bien le joueur célèbre que celui de mon père, dont le nom n’avait cesser de résonner dans la salle d’audience le liant définitivement avec le miens. »

Malgré ces remarques perspicaces, Jonathan Spinnet croit dans la capacité du Quidditch à gommer les classes sociales. Sous son influence, cette caractéristique en devient un exemple presque officiel : les discours des Moralistes sous Greengrass ou Black au tournant du XXIème siècle, le Quidditch occupe une place importante dès qu’il s’agit de prouver que tout le monde peut réussir grâce à leur talent. Selon eux, il faut transposer cet esprit d’équipe et d’équité aux autres aspects de la vie professionnelle sorcière.

Mais au-delà des discours, au-delà de Spinnet qui sert en terme d’exemple, il est compliqué de trouver des réponses pratiques sur la manière dont pourrait s’opérer une telle transition et encore plus compliqué de trouver des initiatives suivies qui tentent de trouver d’autres moyens pour rassembler l’ensemble de la société. C’est ce que dénonce la Ligue d’Avancement des Droits des Nés-Moldus (LADNM) de manière régulière. Ainsi dans un tract de 2007 :

> « On nous le dit : le Quidditch est un exemple. Ce n’est pas le cas. Le Quidditch est une exception et renforce par essence l’inégalité entre les nés-moldus et les nés-sorciers. On nous demande pourquoi vouloir l’égalité quand elle est déjà effective quand on voit la carrière de Joan Forbes ou de Wilda Griffith ! Et même lorsqu’on tente d’aligner exemple après exemple – qui s’est vu refuser un apprentissage, qui un prêt sous prétexte que leurs parents n’étaient pas solvables par les gobelins, qui n’a cessé de se faire reprocher son manque de connaissances du monde sorcier – on nous rétorque qu’il ne s’agit que de questions de personnalité ! Le Quidditch est un _protego_ qui permet de ne pas regarder la réalité en face et d’admettre que le système sorcier n’est pas fait pour intégrer les nés-moldus.
> 
> À cela, il faut répondre : non. Non : nos chances ne sont pas égales, notre traitement ne l’est pas non plus, et toutes les carrières brillantes de Quidditch n’y suffiront pas. Attendre passivement que le monde imite le Quidditch ne fonctionnera pas ! Il nous faut lutter activement contre les inégalités pour espérer les résoudre. »

Il faut cependant mitiger cette analyse systémique. Elle est efficace et juste, mais elle laisse de côté que les histoires du « perdant qui gagne » sont un motif récurrent dans la manière d’aborder les joueurs. Cela ne se limite pas à la question de la naissance, mais aussi des origines sociale, de popularité et de talent. L’analyse de cette manière de raconter le Quidditch et ses ressorts font l’objet de notre chapitre suivant.


End file.
